


SEAL Team PRIDE!!!!

by Nibbles2008



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Jason Hayes, Asexual Character, Asexual Mandy Ellis, Bigender Character, Bigender Emma Hayes, Biromantic Mandy Ellis, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Jason Hayes, Bisexual Sonny Quinn, Demiboy Character, Demiboy Ray Perry, Demigirl Character, Demigirl Mandy Ellis, Demiromantic Character, Demiromantic Sonny Quinn, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Trent Sawyer, F/F, Gay Character, Gay Clay Spenser, Genderfluid Brock Reynolds, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emma Hayes, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Lisa Davis, Omnisexual Brock Reynolds, Omnisexual Trent Sawyer, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lisa Davis, Pansexual Ray Perry, Pansexual Scott Carter, Polyamorous Characters, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonny Quinn, Trans Trent Sawyer, biromantic character, non-binary, omnisexual character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbles2008/pseuds/Nibbles2008
Summary: This will be if everyone of the main characters from SEAL Team (Not the wives) were apart of the LGBTQ+ community.
Relationships: Brock Reynolds/Trent Sawyer, Clay Spenser/Original Male Character, Jason Hayes/Ray Perry, Lisa Davis/Mandy Ellis, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Scott Carter/Brock Reynolds, Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer, Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer/Brock Reynolds, Sonny Quinn/Lisa Davis/Mandy Ellis, Sonny Quinn/Mandy Ellis
Kudos: 3





	1. Identities, Pronouns, Orientations, and Partners

This is going to be everyone's identities, orientations, pronouns and partners.

Trent Sawyer

Gender Identity: Trans Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Orientation: Demisexual, Omnisexual, Polyamrous

Partner(s): Scott Carter, Brock Reynolds

Brock Reynolds

Gender Identity: Genderfluid

Pronouns: She/Her, They/Them, He/Him (It depends)

Orientation: Omnisexual, Polyamorous

Partner(s): Trent Sawyer, Scott Carter

Scott Carter

Gender Identity: Cis Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Orientation: Pansexual, Polyamorous

Partner(s): Trent Sawyer, Brock Reynolds

Jason Hayes 

Gender Identity: Agender

Pronouns: They/Them

Orientation: Bisexual

Partner: Ray Perry

Ray Perry 

Gender Identity: Demiboy

Pronouns: He/They

Orientation: Pansexual

Partner: Jason Hayes

Sonny Quinn

Gender Identity: Trans Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Orientation: Bisexual (Female and Non-Binary), Demiromantic, Polyamorous

Partner(s): Lisa Davis, Mandy Ellis

Lisa Davis

Gender Identity: Non-Binary

Pronouns: They/Them

Orientation: Pansexual, Polyamorous

Partner(s): Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis

Mandy Ellis

Gender Identity: Demigirl

Pronouns: She/They

Orientation: Asexual, Biromantic, Polyamorous

Partner(s): Sonny Quinn, Lisa Davis

Clay Spenser

Gender Identity: Cis Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Orientation: Gay

Partner: Toby (Original Character)

Toby Ellis

Gender Identity: Cis Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Orientation: Gay

Partner: Clay Spenser

Emma Hayes

Gender Identity: Bigender

Pronouns: He/She

Orientation: Lesbian

Partner: --------------

Michael Hayes

Gender Identity: Cis Male

Pronouns: He/Him

Orientation: Aromantic

Partner: -------------------

Eric Blackburn

ALLY

And that is everyone, yes the original character is Mandy's Brother the next chapter will be why I think these are everyone's identities, but just their Sexual Orientations not their Gender Identities and that is because I have no reason for their genders and if I do it's probably because they give me 'Vibes' of that identity, Jason and Ray still have their kids but they had them with each other and not the cannon wives. -Jayden


	2. Ray Perry and Jason Hayes

This is going to be why I think Ray would be Pansexual and Jason would be Bisexual. Plus how they came out to each member of the team.

Why

I believe he would be Pan because he's just so calm all the time that I don't think they would care what gender their partner is, they would be like "Yea I don't care, as long as they can cuddle after a long mission and have a good personality i'm good".

Jason would be bisexual because even though in the show they depict them as being straight, I feel like they would like girls all through out elementary and middle school and then develop feelings for boys in 9th grade and then they would date a bunch of girls to see if it was like a temporary feeling but then they discovered it was not and embraced it and found a wonderful partner.

I also feel Jason would be Agender because they just give me non gendered vibes, like they don't feel nor care about gender and Ray would be a Demiboy because while he gives me non binary vibes he also gives me partial non binary vibes so I gave him Demiboy.

I think he would date Jason is because in the show him and Jason are best friends so like they met at work, became best friends, they both developed feelings for each other Jason confessed their feelings first and then Ray confessed by kissing them and saying "I've wanted to do that for a long time" and then they made out for a couple minutes afterward.

In the prospect of being out to the team, they never hid their relationship from them but their also not overly public about it, like Ray has kissed Jason in front of Brock one time and she didn't question it, just went with the flow and didn't out them to the team even though they told her she could tell everyone else but she respected their privacy and let them tell the rest of the team on their own time.

They've made out in front of Trent and Full Metal before but yet again they were drunk off their asses and were aggressively making out against a wall when they had started to make out with Ray outside of the bar and after they were all sober and recovering from hangovers they found out when Trent pointed out them cuddling and then fell back asleep on Metal and Metal just smirked at them and chuckled softly while running his fingers through Trent's hair.

When Ray and Jason told Lisa they just smirked and told the pair that they knew ever since they became the supply clerk for the team.

Clay and Sonny could've given less fucks when Ray told the pair that him and Jason were dating, they were just like "Yea, Okay, Cool" and left the room arguing about the plural of goose.

They didn't get a choice in whether Eric knew or not because he was their CO he had to know because it could "affect their performance in the field" the Brass said so yea they had to tell Eric when they both got on the team but again Eric didn't care.

Mandy found out when Jason told her and then they asked a bunch of questions because they didn't know how she missed it when they were with them almost 24/7 and they were a CIA agent, so to say she was surprised to find out and confused trying to figure out how they missed it was an understatement but at least the team got some prime entertainment out of it on the plane, eventually Sonny dragged both her and Lisa over to the jump seats to have a nice relaxing post mission cuddle with both of his partners, Full Metal found this 'post mission cuddle' business to be very appealing so he dragged Trent and Brock over to the jump seats to cuddle also and then Jason was feeling a bit left out so they pulled Ray over to the jump seats to cuddle also, and if Eric snapped a few pictures when they were sleeping no one had to know.

This is the reason I think Ray and Jason are what I think they identify as so yea and also Brock's Pronouns are the pronouns they used when that bit of the story took place and also for Brock I will be defaulting to They/Them pronouns when talking about them where their not in a story.- Jayden


End file.
